King K. Rool
Para ver detalles sobre su aparición como luchador, véase King K. Rool (SSBU). King K. Rool (''キングクルール Kingukurūru'') es un personaje de Rare Ltd. perteneciente a la [[Donkey Kong (universo)|serie Donkey Kong]]. Previamente apareciendo como trofeos en Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, aparece por primera vez como Personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Perfil King K. Rool, es el rey de los kremlings, apareciendo como villano principal en la trilogía de Donkey Kong Country con distintos objetivos, los cuales terminan fallando por la intervención de los Kongs. reaparece en Donkey Kong 64 con el plan de destruir la isla con su Machacadora, aunque aún no estaba del todo desarrollado, por lo que para hacer tiempo, ordena secuestrar a los Kongs y conseguir las bananas doradas. Los kongs desactivan finalmente su arma, por lo que él huye en su aeronave pero termina estrellándose en la Isla Donkey Kong, en donde lleva a cabo su batalla final donde finalmente es derrotado. Aparece a su vez en las entregas de Donkey Kong Land así como en otras entregas menores. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Descripción del Trofeo King K. Rool aparece como trofeo. Español rigt|100px :King K. Rool :El jefe de los Kremling y enemigo final de la serie de juegos de Donkey Kong, K. Rool, es un gigante glotón y avaricioso con un molesto tic en el ojo. Encaja a la perfección en el prototipo de enemigo malvado, pero no se ha hecho con un gran número de seguidores hasta ahora. Sus planes para hacer saltar por los aires las Islas de Kong con su Machacadora demuestran lo loco que está. :*Donkey Kong Country Inglés :King K. Rool :The demented head of the Kremlings and big boss in the Donkey Kong series. K. Rool is a giant, greedy glutton with a serious eye tic. While he fits the evil boss mold nicely, he's just enough of a bumbler to have gained a few fans over the years. His plan to blow up the DK Isles with his Blast-o-Matic shows how unbalanced he is. :*Donkey Kong Country (11/94) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Descripción del Trofeo King K. Rool aparece como trofeo. Se puede desbloquear completando el nivel 4 de Dianas Smash con todos los personajes. Español right|100px :King K. Rool :El comandante supremo de la panda Kremling, no contento con birlarle a Donkey Kong todos sus plátanos, acaba por secuestrar a Diddy Kong. Es tan bueno haciendo el muerto que a veces lo verás fingir incluso durante los créditos al final del juego. Su hermano, el Kapitán K. Rool, apareció en el juego Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest. :*''N64: Donkey Kong 64'' :*''Wii: Donkey Kong Jet Race'' Inglés :King K. Rool :The supreme commander of the Kremling Krew. King K. Rool steal bananas from Donkey Kong and ends up kidnapping Diddy Kong. He is so good at playing dead that sometimes the credits even roll as he lies there, feigning defeat. His brother, Kaptain K. Rool, made an appearance in the game Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. :*''N64: Donkey Kong 64'' :*''Wii: Donkey Kong Jet Race'' Pegatina En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U King K. Rool aparece como trofeo. Descripción del Trofeo Español :King K. Rool right|100px :King K. Rool es a Donkey Kong lo que Bowser es a Mario. Es un Kremling con una gran corona y demasiada arrogancia. Pero... ¿y si fuera un amigo de la Jungla de DK? Solo con que se reformase podría ser un leal compañero suyo. Aunque pensándolo mejor... tampoco es muy probable. :*''SNES: Donkey Kong Country'' :*''N64: Donkey Kong 64'' En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 200px|right King K. Rool fue confirmado en el Nintendo Direct del 8 de Agosto como personaje jugable. Su diseño está basado en su aparición en la trilogía de Donkey Kong Country mientras que sus ojos y el tamaño de su corona se basan en sus apariciones más recientes. Curiosidades *King K. Rool tiene una voz caricaturesca en los juegos de Donkey Kong, y Mario Super Sluggers. En vez que Chris Sutherland y Toshihide Tsuchiya interpretaran la voz de King K. Rool en la serie de Super Smash Bros., él usa sus gruñidos reales de cocodrilo. Y también se aplica a Donkey Kong, que él ruge como un gorila de verdad, en vez que tenga su actores de voz como Grant Kirkhope y Takashi Nagasako en los juegos de la serie de Donkey Kong, y en varios spin-offs de Mario, Diddy Kong, está chillando como un chimpancé de verdad, en vez que tenga su actores de voz como Chris Sutherland y Katsumi Suzuki en los juegos de la serie de Donkey Kong, y en varios spin-offs de Mario. Floro Piraña tiene rugidos de monstruo realistas, en vez que Toru Minegishi interpretara su voz. Y Bowser también tiene rugidos reales como dinosaurio, en vez de sus respectivos actores de voz como Scott Burns y Kenny James, los quién ha interpretado su voz en la serie de Mario. Vease También Categoría:Universo Donkey Kong Categoría:Un ex jefe de Ultimate Categoría:Anterior Jefe Categoría:Personajes no jefes